Cas's change
by aenall00
Summary: Something happens to Cas. I'll change the rating when we get more into the story.
1. Castielle

Okay guys, I've never been this happy without my pills. This is my new story! I wrote it on omegle, and the next 4 chapters too :D. I need reviews to live! Love you guys!

* * *

Castiel looked in the mirror of Sam and Dean's hotel, in pure shock. Everyone he had come across was looking at him strangely and treating him different, and now he knew why. He no longer looked the same, and was now the opposite gender. His blue eyes were now wider, and his hair was dark and long, smelling like sugared strawberries. His- err, her face, now was rather soft and his lips were fuller. Castiel's suit no longer fit him right. The chest was too tight and his pants were too baggy. Given how big his shoes were it was a struggle to walk, so he kicked them off and sat patiently on the bed. He was trying not to be alarmed, and instead waited for Sam and Dean to return. Chances were they were out for breakfast. What could have possibly changed Cas? Was it Gabriel playing a trick on him? Maybe it was something Dean dared him to drink in the hospital yesterday when they were looking for a ghost. Whatever it was, Cas didn't feel too keen on the idea. 

Dean walked into the hotel room and saw Cas standing looking into the mirror and his hand immediately went to his gun. "Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?" He growled at her.

She squealed and pressed herself against the wall "It's me" she said in a high voice "It's cas"

Dean's gun held steady but he faltered a little bit. "What do you mean it's Cas? I'm pretty sure I don't remember Cas being a freaking chick."

"it is me dean" she did, trying to assure him that it was

Dean eyed her for a second, where did I take Cas on his last night on Earth?" He thinks back to the brothel, and how it was the first time that he'd laughed in ages. It was a good night.

"You took _me_ to a brothel" she said, rolling her eyes

"I... How the hell did this happen? Why are you a chick Cas?" he said

"I don't know, but I need clothes" she said looking down at herself

Dean nodded and went over to his bag. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and an old t shirt. "Here, you can wear these until we get you some real clothes." He said handing them to her.

She pulled off her coat and was going to start changing casually in front of him like he normally would

"Whoa whoa Cas! Don't change right here in front of me, go change in the bathroom or something!" He said startled.

"Oh, okay" she said. Then changed quickly in the bathroom, walking out with her clothes draped over her arm

Dean sighed when she went to go change in the bathroom and grabbed the clothes out of her hands when she came back out. Gee set the clothes down and turned to her. "So any idea what could have done this?"

"There is a possibility that Gabriel did this" she said, looking up at him

He nodded looking down at her. _man Cas makes a short chick._ He thought. "I could see that douche doing this."

"Should we go get clothes now" _dean looks taller now_ she thought, then looked at herself in the clothes

"Um yeah, that's probably a good idea." He grabbed the impala keys and walked over to the car. "So any idea if you can still use your angel mojo?"

She mojoed herself into the car and waited for dean

Dean smiled and opened the door. "Guess that answers that question." He sat down turning the carton.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking out the window

"I think there's a thrift shop down the street, so I was just going to go there." He shrugged. "Unless you'd rather go somewhere else."

"No, let's go there" she said

"Ok." Dean turned into the parking lot of the thrift shop and led Cas inside going to the women's section.

Cas looked around "What do I need to get?" she asked him

"Pants, a shirt, shoes, a bra if you want one, and a jacket if you want one. We'll go somewhere that's not second hand to get you underwear." He said pointing to each rack in turn. "So um, have at it I guess."

She grabbed a bra, a shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans, then walked into the changing room. She walked out in the clothes, that all fit. "What do you think dean?" she said

_holy shit she looks good_ He thought looking her over. "That'll work. Damn how'd you get all clothes that fit in the first try?" He asked.

She looked at her curvy figure in the full length mirror. "I don't know" she said. "I helped" a female voice said, and a 5'2" woman walked over, sucking on a lollipop "Here's her wallet dean" she said handing him a blue wallet with sparkles all over it. "I didn't change cas, as you can see" she said gesturing to herself

Dean looked at the woman for a second then his mouth dropped into a little 'o' shape. "Gabriel?" He asked eyeing her lollipop.

"Right dean-o" she said, putting a hand on her hip with a smile

* * *

**SO HAPPY! That means you get some more happy chapters! YAY!**


	2. Movie

**Okay, this chapter was so easy to write, it took me like... a half hour. It was awesome. REVIEW!**

* * *

"Huh, any idea what did do this then?" He asked slipping the sparkly wallet into his pocket then tree looked at Cas. "You should probably go change back so we can pay for those." He said to her.

"No idea, but it might be the big man" she said, then snapped her fingers. "You have a bunch of clothes for cas in the impala, and your bags can hold as much as you want them to" she said, then snapped and disappeared. Cas walked over, took the wallet, and opened it, showing him three black cards

Dean looked at the cards for a second then back at Cas. "Your think the man upstairs could have done this?" He asked her.

"Well, Gabriel made the wallet, but possibly" she said, putting the cards back

Dean scrunched his eyebrows. "Why would someone want to change you and Gabe into chicks?"

"It might not just be us dean" she said, then changed back into dean's clothes

"Huh, well I never thought of that. Would that mean all the angels that were chicks are now guys?" He asked grabbing the clothes. "We don't really need to buy these anymore are there are clothes for you in the impala, unless you want these of course."

"Let's go see what I have" she said, and put the clothes back

Dean walked behind Cas to the impala and opened the door. He grabbed a bag and opened it.

She took it from him and set it on the trunk, taking out about twenty shirts, eight pairs of pants, nine bras, some shoes, and there was still more in the bag. "She wasn't lying when she said a lot" Castiel said as she started putting the clothes back in the bag

Dean laughed. "I guess not." He said helping her put all the clothes back in the bag. Once they were done he got in the impala and drove back to the hotel.

She took her bag into the bathroom, and changed into a pair of jeans, and a light blue tank top, then walked out and set her bag by the couch

"Why did she give you so many sets of clothes when you really only need one?" He asked looking at the bag.

"I don't know, but I like them" she said, getting a bag of chips out of her bag and mojoing the TV on

"Oh, ok then." He sat down on the couch and looked over at Cas. "Man this is really damn weird."

"Why?" she said, opening the chips

He shrugged. "Well you're a chick and so is Gabriel. And you just kind of sat down and took it like it was nothing. I don't know it's just weird." He ended lamely.

"I can't do anything about it" she said. She ate a chip, then offered him some

Dean grabbed a handful of chips and shoved a few into his mouth. "I guess you're right." He said just as Sam walked in. "hey Dean so I found this..." Sam faded off when he saw Cas and looked at Dean raising an eyebrow. "Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Hey Sam" cas said, watching TV, then eating more chips. "It's cas" he said, then ate some chips.

Sam gave Dean a confused look and Dean jumped to explain. "Someone or something turned Gabe and Cas into chicks, and possibly others too, we don't know who or why so there's not really much we can do." Sam nodded slowly trying to take it all in.

Cas put a hand into her bag, and pulled out a small container of ice cream, then got up to go get a spoon

Dean looked down at the bag then to her. "How much junk food do you have in there?" He asked. Sam sat quiet still thinking.

"If I want something, I can get it. Thank you Gabriel" she said, sitting back down with the spoon

"Oh, do you mind sharing that ice cream?" He asked leaning over to look at the container. Sam rolled his eyes and finally spoke. "Hey Dean, do you know if there's any way to find out who did this?"

She grabbed a spoon out of her bag, being lazy for a minute "_I_ don't think so. You can research it" she said.

Sam sighed and pulled out his laptop. He sat on the edge of the bed googling away. Dean grabbed the spoon and took a big bite of Cas's ice cream.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked dean, eating some of the ice cream

"I don't know, I'm not picky as long as you stay away from chick flick type stuff." He said around a bite of ice cream.

She smiled, then zapped on star wars, eating a larger bite then dean did at first

Dean smiled when star wars blinked onto the screen. "Man Cas you've got good taste in movies." He said scooting closer so he could get the ice cream easier.

She smiled and set the ice cream on her leg, grabbing the remote for him off the table

Dean scooped some ice cream out of the carton and shoved it into his mouth. "Oww!" He said pressing a hand to his forehead. "Brain freeze." He accepted the remote as Sammy laughed behind him.

Cas giggled quietly "The perks of being an angel" she said, sting a bite of ice cream

Dean glared at her for a second then the brainfreeze passed. "Lucky." He grumbled and turned the TV volume up. A few minutes later Sam shut his laptop and flopped down in the couch next to Dean. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." He sighed.

* * *

**Oh no! They can't change her back! Trust me, you'll be happy about that :D**


	3. New house, and the deal

"No ice cream for you then" cas said, watching the movie.

Dean chuckled and looked over at Sammy who was staring at them with the puppy dog look. "No way Sammy, that's not working this time." He said turning away from him.

Cas giggled again and pulled the ice cream closer to her, trying to protect it from Sam.

Dean scooted a little closer to Cas so he could still reach it. Sam sighed and continued giving them the puppy dog look for a few minutes before he gave up.

Cas grabbed another small tub and threw it to Sam

Dean pouted and mumbled about her ruining all the fun. Sam smiled and caught it then looked at her questioning. "could I have a spoon too?"

"No, go get one" she said, to see if it could make dean happier again, and because it was fun

Dean smiled as Sam huffed and walked over to get a spoon. They turned their attention to the movie Sam or Dean making a comment every now and then.

Cas just sat there next to dean, watching the movie, listening to the boys, and eating ice cream

At some point during the movie Dean flung his arms over the back of the couch in a yawn. Sam promptly shoved his hand off of the spot behind him with an eye roll.

Cas didn't move dean's arm, but just moved closer to his side.

Dean glanced over at Cas when she moved closer to him and smiled lightly. Sam just rolled his eyes again.

Cas just continued watching the movie, and mojoing the ice cream carton full again

Dean smiled when the ice cream was filled and took a big scoop of it.

"Are you trying to get a brain freeze?" she asked him

He shook his head. "No, I just love this ice cream."

"Whatever you say dean" she said, eating almost as big of a bite as he did

Dean kept eating the ice cream in silence. Close to the end of the movie Sam fell asleep on the arm of the couch and Dean made a game or of seeing what he could stack on top odd him before he woke up.

Cas laughed at dean's "game" and watched, but she wouldn't help

Sam finally woke up when he put Sam's ice cream tub on his head, which promptly fell over dripping cold cream onto his head.

Cas cleans up Sam's head, but still laughed with dean

Sam gave them a bitch face that leveled somewhere between "I really want to fucking kill you" and "keep one eye open while you're sleeping." This only made Dean Laugh louder doubling over at the sight.

Castiel had to set the ice cream down, or she would have spilled it. She didn't know why, but she was feeling human emotions. She decided she liked it.

Dean calmed down after a few minutes of hysterical laughing and listened to Cas's bell like laugh deciding that he liked it. Sam gave them another bitch face for laughing them flopped down on his bed.

"Who's sleeping where?" she asked dean, getting up and putting the ice cream away

"Um... I have no idea." He shrugged then raised an eyebrow. "Wait I thought angels didn't need sleep."

"We don't need to eat either" she said, then sat back down "It helps"

"Oh, well then um... I could sleep on the couch and you could take the bed." He offered.

"Never mind dean" she said, looking through her bag

"Um ok?" He asked sitting down on the couch again.

She pulled out a big wall sticker of a door "ooh" she said, looking at it

"What? Did you find the lost ark?" He joked looking over at her.

"No" she said, putting up the sticker, then opening it and going through

"Holy shit." Dean whispered and walked over to the door shoving his hand through. "Awesome." He mumbled with a big stupid grin on his face.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through to a well-furnished two story house

Dean yelped, an action he would firmly deny later, and fell forward slightly. When he righted himself again he looked around at the house. "Where are we Cas?"

"I'm guessing here" she said, holding up the paper

* * *

**Ohmygod. There's a house! So did you like them teasing Sam? Because if you tell me you liked it, they can so it more. Follow, favorite, and review!**


	4. Bedrooms

**Okay, so there's gonna be some light destiel fluff at the end of the chapter. 3**

* * *

"That would make sense." He said nodding. "But I meant where is here? Like why did Gabe lead you here?"

Gabe popped in onto the couch 'because dean-o, you need somewhere permanent to live. This is it, the only way here is through that door" she said

"I, you, but... I'm sorry what!?" He stuttered out

"Simple. Home" she said

"What, for like me and Sammy?" He asked

"And Cassie. There's a room for her too." She smiled at Cas. "You'll love the closet" she told her

"So you're just giving this place to us?" Dean asked disbelieving

"You have to do one thing." She said

"What's that?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"_don't_ try to change us back, but you won't want to" she told him

"Why the hell not? You want to be stuck a chick forever or something?"

"I'm completely okay with it, but cas will want to stay a girl" she said

He turned to look at Cas. "what do you mean by that? And you better give me a real answer this time Gabe." He said turning back to her

"You'll figure it out soon. But if you try to change us back, the door won't work." She said, then left

Dean looked at the spot Gabe had been a second ago then turned to Cas. "Any idea what she was talking about?" He asked shortly.

"No, but she said we'll figure it out soon. I'm going to look at my room" she said, heading towards the stairs. She stopped. "You want to see yours?" she asked

"What my room? Sure" he shrugged then followed her upstairs

She walked in to her room, and stopped, just looking at it. She has a queen sized bed with grey sheets, the walls were a dark blue, and everything else that was wood that was stained dark brown. She walked over to her closet doors, pushed them open, and gasped.

Dean looked around his room and smiled when he saw the speakers on the table next to his bed. The walls were a pale green, the dresser, desk, and headboard were all painted white. Deciding he had seen enough of it he walked over to check out Cas's room.

She was in the closet that was huge, with all her clothes and shoes in it, sitting on the floor

Dean looked into the room and didn't see Cas so he stepped in and saw get sitting in the huge closet. "Your closet is huge" he told her

"I know" she said smiling. She felt like a kid in a candy store

Dean smiled at the look on her face. "You look like Christmas came early."

"It did!" She said, then walked over and fell onto her bed

Dean laughed. "Well merry Christmas then." He sat on the edge of her bed gently.

She pulled him so he was laying with her and she giggled. "Merry Christmas

He fell down next to her chuckling. "You know we should probably go tell Sammy before he has a heart attack when he sees we're gone." He said chuckling

"No, he'll figure out the extra door" she said, then moved over and put her head on his chest

Dean smiled and started fiddling with a piece of her hair. "Damn I sure hope so, wouldn't want to face stitchery one of his bitch faces." He joked.

She laughed and put her hand by her head, feeling his heartbeat

Dean sighed and continued playing with her hair. He closed his eyes slightly still playing with one messy lock.

Then Cas realized what Gabe meant. She wanted to be a girl. She wanted to do this with dean, ad she suddenly felt like Gabriel's deal was good

Dean sighed deeply then some small thought flitted into his head. _damn this feels good._ He opens his eyes shocked a little bit but doesn't move. _huh_. He thought looking down at Cas.

Cas is almost asleep, listening to the steady thrumming of dean's heart

Dean kept playing with her hair lightly until he started to nod off and his hand dropped to rest next to her face.

She fell asleep, but that's not the only way she fell, either way, she was happy

Dean nodded off right after he noticed her steady breathing meaning that she had fallen asleep. Later, after the initial panic attack, Sam looked into the room smiled at the two of them and shut the door quietly, flipping the light off.

* * *

**Awww, their cuddling. It's so sweet. If you want more, follow, favorite, and review.**


	5. Honeymoon-ish

**Okay, I need more feedback. Tell me what you want, what you like, and what you don't. GIVE ME IDEAS!**

* * *

Cas woke up with her head on dean's chest, and she was happy. She quietly walked out of her room. Going to see if Sam was awake

Sam sat in the living room he had found with his laptop on his legs surfing away. He smiled when he saw Cas in the doorway. "Morning."

"Morning Sam" she flicked her hand towards the kitchen, turning the coffee pot on "What time is it?" she asked him

He looked down at his computer screen. "Ten a.m." He said smiling. "Sleep well?" Upstairs Dean shifted when he felt the heat start to leak out of his body and got up stumbling down to the living room.

"Yeah, you find your room?" she said, then popped a cup of coffee into her hand. Giving it to dean when he walked down the stairs

"Thanks." Dean mumbled taking a sip. Sam nodded. "Yep, it's pretty cool." he smiled. "And you found yours."

"Wasn't that hard. I'm pretty sure mine's the only one with a huge closet. Oh and tell me if you want anything in there" she said before walking off to the kitchen

"Nah I'm good, I ate a while ago." Sam said turning back to his laptop. Dean sat down next to Sam, sipping his coffee now and then.

"Want anything Dean?" she said

Dean mumbled something then took another sip and said something that sounded awfully close to "sure."

"What do you want?" she asked, poking her head into the living room

He looked over at her thoughtfully. "Eggs and bacon sounds good, but I wouldn't object to pie either."

She brought in both and set them on the table, going in to make herself something

Dean saw the food on the table and grinned. "Cas, you're my new favorite person." He said digging in. Sam chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes.

She walked back in a few minutes later with coffee, and eggs for herself.

Dean savored each bite of the pie then started in on the eggs and bacon. "Damn Cas this is good." He said around a mouthful of food.

She just smiled ate her eggs flicking her hand to clean up her plate and the pans in the kitchen

Dean took his plate over to the kitchen and started washing it off humming some classic rock song.

Cas popped herself in silently, sitting on the counter behind dean, listening to him

He kept humming and stuck the dishes in the dishwasher next to him then turned around and jumped when he saw Cas. "Shit Cas, stop doing that."

"But I liked listening to you" she said smiling

Dean smiled. "I probably sounded like shit though."

"You didn't" she said, hopping off the counter. "Gonna get dressed." She said over her shoulder to him as she walked toward the stairs

"Ok whatever." Dean said smiling. He walked into the living room and sat down with a huge grin. "What's got you so happy?" Sam asked. "Bitch." Dean mumbled. "Jerk." Was Sammy's reply.

Cas walked back down in a v neck t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and sat on the chair near the couch

Dean looked over at Cas and leaned forward on his knees. "So now what do we do?"

"You went to stay here for a while, or work on a case?" cas said

Dean shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Sam? What do you want to do?" she said. Somebody had to decide.

Sam looked up from his computer. "I kind of just want to stay here for a while." His days looking around. "It's peaceful."

"That's because I made it like this" Gabriel said, popping herself into a recliner

Dean jumped at Gabriel's sudden entrance. "Will you stop doing that?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Nope" she said with smile

Dean sighed. "Did you come here for any other reason than flaunting your prefect house building skills?"

* * *

**Anybody else getting that new-relationship, honeymoon, teenage crush kind of feel from Cas and Dean?**


	6. The writing

"Aww, perfect? I thought you were dating Cassie" She said, smiling.

Dean just looked at her, and laughed. Cas was just his friend. Sure, he would date her if he got the chance, but she didn't feel that way about him. Right?

Cas laughed too, but she looked, and saw the friend thing, then pulled back out of his head, not knowing the other part. Damn. She knew she had it bad for him, but whatever. Her feelings didn't matter, their friendship did. She sighed quietly, letting her smile falter for only a fraction of a second before she pulled herself back together. Gabe and dean were talking, but Sam was the only one that saw what happened with Cas.

She got up after a minute. "I'm gonna go to my room for a while" she said, before walking up the stairs. She went into her room, then sat on her bed. She walked over to her empty bookshelf, and ran her hand over the top shelf, which was at her eye level. As she ran her hand over it, A few notebooks appeared, along with a small leather-bound journal it was about an inch thick, with a small leather strap with a latch, so it wouldn't fall open, and on the strap, there was a key tooled into the leather.

She made a few other things appear. Some hunting books, a few normal books, and a cup full of pencils. She took out a pencil, and walked over to sit on her bed. She sat down, crossed her legs, and opened her new book. The pages were lined for easier writing, and she easily filled two pages with the first thing that came into her mind. She wrote a song.

Sam got up a little while later. He made some excuse, and went upstairs. He stopped to look into Cas' room and saw her laying on her stomach, ankles crossed, and her legs bent so her feet were in the air. Apparently it was comfortable for girls. She'd mojoed up some guitars, stands, and picks, with an acoustic lying next to her. She looked like she was talking to herself, then he understood. She'd written a song. He knocked on the doorframe and she looked up at him.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked. She blushed slightly, and mojoed up a chair, putting it in an open space against the wall, near her bed. He walked in and sat down. She offered him the journal so he could read it. He took it, then read it over. It was a love song. He automatically knew, it was for Dean.

"You should sing it for him" He said, smiling slightly.

"What?" she said, surprised and shocked. Her blush deepened, and she knew that he knew.

" ." he said.

"I can't" she said, looking at her hands.

"Fine… then sing it to me first" he said, wanting to help her to stop being nervous.

She sat up, then pulled the guitar onto her lap.

A few minutes later, he walked out, completely surprised. He walked back downstairs, where Gabrielle and Dean were watching TV. "You need to go see Cas" he told Dean. He got up and walked to Cas's room. She looked at him as he stood in the doorway.

"Sam said you needed to talk to me?" he said, then looked at the new things she added to her room. She nodded, so he walked in and sat on the chair. She walked over and sat on the bed, facing him.

"I… I wrote something for you, and I wasn't going to say anything, but Sam thought you should hear it" she said, looking at her hands. The song was really personal, and sure, it was about him, but she didn't know how he'd react.

"What is it?" he asked. She looked nervous. What could be that nerve wracking? Especially to an angel.

She moved back onto the bed, and crossed her legs, pulling the guitar onto her lap. She looked down at the guitar, moving her hand into place for the first note. She'd had a lot of spare time in her thousands of years of living in heaven. She took a deep breath then looked up at him shyly before looking back down and playing the first note


End file.
